


Pioggia sul mondo

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Also Ortho is the bad guy, Alternate Universe - Distopia, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Idia is the bad guy, Science Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: In quel che restava del Mondo, tutti conoscevano Ignihyde come la nave sterminatrice di uomini.Vagava senza sosta da una sponda all’altra dei continenti e nulla riusciva a fermarla o rallentarla.Produceva il suono di un terremoto, alta quanto un monte e larga quanto un intero lago, sfavillante di luci azzurre che erano in grado di rendere la notte giorno e il giorno un artificio di solo terrore.La sua armata di androidi semi-senzienti seguiva pedissequamente il comando di eliminare qualsiasi forma di vita umana trovassero sul proprio cammino.Si diceva che fosse comandata da l’ultimo Umano della vecchia generazione, uno scienziato dei secoli antichi con un corpo artificiale e la sua mente alveare.Per tentare di sfuggirgli, la razza umana era tornata a uno stile di vita nomade, cacciatore e sempre incerto.Per tutti questi motivi, Jade e Floyd Leech sapevano molto bene quanto la propria missione fosse allo stesso tempo pericolosissima e fondamentale.
Relationships: Idia Shroud & Ortho Shroud





	Pioggia sul mondo

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In quel che restava del Mondo, tutti conoscevano Ignihyde come la nave sterminatrice di uomini.  
Vagava senza sosta da una sponda all’altra dei continenti e nulla riusciva a fermarla o rallentarla: né gli tsunami, né gli uragani, né l’eruzione dei vulcani, né le tempeste di fulmini.  
Produceva il suono di un terremoto, alta quanto un monte e larga quanto un intero lago, sfavillante di luci azzurre che erano in grado di rendere la notte giorno e il giorno un artificio di solo terrore.  
La sua armata di androidi semi-senzienti seguiva pedissequamente il comando di eliminare qualsiasi forma di vita umana trovassero sul proprio cammino – bastava la presenza di poche unità perché il battaglione fosse dispiegato in assetto da guerra e lasciasse sulla superficie terreste non altro che distruzione in cenere bruciata. Il loro laser era capace di penetrare qualsiasi armatura fabbricata, per colpire e dissolvere ogni tipo di tessuto organico, e la forza dei loro arti non conosceva i limiti umani  
Si diceva che fosse comandata da l’ultimo Umano della vecchia generazione, uno scienziato dei secoli antichi che con il suo corpo artificiale e la sua mente alveare poteva governare l’intera complessità di una struttura di solo metallo e sola elettricità, ingranaggi perfetti e perpetui.  
Per tentare di sfuggirgli, la razza umana era tornata a uno stile di vita nomade, cacciatore e sempre incerto; nel tempo che era passato, si era perso gran parte del sapere tecnologico e robotico che rendeva Ignihyde ormai unica nel proprio genere.  
Per tutti questi motivi, Jade e Floyd Leech sapevano molto bene quanto la propria missione fosse allo stesso tempo pericolosissima e fondamentale: la nave sterminatrice aveva un unico punto cieco, alle proprie spalle, un cono piccolo che era stato lasciato senza molte protezioni. Poiché gli androidi avevano prima di tutto distrutto ogni mezzo aereo capace di alzarsi in volo, la macchina di Ignihyde non aveva mai considerato quel 0,00001% di possibilità di ricevere un attacco dall’alto – e fino a pochi decenni prima era impensabile che il genere umano riuscisse nell’impresa.  
Il maggiore dei gemelli tirò le redini del suo destriero alato, che lanciò un urlo acuto e cominciò a virare di lato, curvando le ali di piume bianche e scendendo dalle nuvole opache. Una maschera sugli occhi lo proteggeva dalla luce del sole senza oscurare troppo la sua visuale: doveva tenere la rotta senza sbandare, per rimanere nel raggio della traiettoria.  
Vedere così da vicino la struttura della nave lo fece irrigidire. Lastre lisce lunghe quanto tetti e mille protuberanze sferiche, in condotti cilindrici buchi che penetravano la struttura da parte a parte. I fari larghi, le protuberanze di tutte le dimensioni, e i pannelli che assorbivano l’energia solare necessaria.  
In picchiata, si dovette appiattire contro il grande volatile per acquisire maggior velocità. Vide solo con la coda dell’occhio il fratello seguirlo, senza essere troppo distante.  
Il vento era giusto, così come anche l’inclinazione. Piegò le proprie gambe e appoggiò i piedi contro la schiena del volatile, si tenne al suo collo e poi, in un istante, prese la spinta e lo allontanò separandosi da lui e gettandosi nel vuoto. Appena ebbe ripreso controllo della propria caduta, aprì il paracadute sopra di sé e si aggrappò ai suoi sostegni, con le gambe penzolanti nel vuoto.  
Vide uno sportello circolare aprirsi e poi gli occhi di Ignihyde cercare di captare qualcosa che non riusciva a catturare totalmente. Jade regolò il proprio respiro in modo da diminuire anche i battiti del proprio cuore, eliminare quelle poche tracce biologiche che rilasciava. Ancora prima che lui atterrasse, la nave chiuse il suo vigile occhio e tornò quieta, protetta dalla propria arroganza e dall’illusione di un’efficienza inviolabile.  
I due gemelli atterrarono quasi nello stesso momento sul ferro duro per poi rimanere immobili e accucciati, in attesa. Sganciarono i propri paracadute, che volarono via spinti dal forte vento. Qualche secondo di stasi e ripresero la seconda parte della propria missione.  
Corsero in avanti, oltre una torretta distrutta e mai riparata. Secondo le carte che erano state recuperate, c’era un vecchio sportello adoperato in passato e forse ancora utilizzabile – nel peggiore dei casi, si sarebbero dovuti calare fino ai condotti di aerazione.  
La parte più complessa sarebbe arrivata una volta penetrati all’interno di Ignihyde, quando avrebbero dovuto affrontare lui, Idia Shroud.  
  
  
Nonostante la musichetta nelle sue cuffie, Idia alzò lo sguardo dallo schermo e fissò il vuoto, come se stesse percependo qualcosa. Ovviamente, Ignihyde provvide subito a cambiare angolazione del monitor, in modo tale che la schermata di gioco comunque risultasse sulla linea dello sguardo di lui e continuasse a lanciare quella spia di pericolo nell’angolo in alto, che il nemico si stava avvicinando e sarebbero presto morti tutti.  
Le pupille di Idia si ingrandirono per il piacere e il conforto che il gioco gli dava, per un attimo fu davvero tentato di tornare alla sua caccia di piccoli mostriciattoli e di lasciare, come sempre, tutto il resto fuori.  
Ma quella sensazione era davvero troppo forte e persino i suoi pollici smisero di schiacciare il joystick, fermi in un limbo di incertezza.  
Che strana sensazione.  
Dopo quasi quattrocento ore di gioco ininterrotto, Idia si alzò dalla sua poltroncina da gamer professionale, imbottita di cellulosa e con lo schienale che finiva nella faccetta buffa di un gattino stilizzato. Sorrise ai colori allegri dei giochi che gli strisciavano attorno, e dovette anche spostare dietro l’orecchio i lunghi capelli blu per vedere Pachman blaterale qualcosa, dargli un colpetto col dito che lo sciogliesse in tante caramelle. Sghignazzò quando si aprì uno sportello dalla parete, ricolmo di tanti dolciumi. Aveva sempre necessità di zuccheri e bibite gasate, d’altronde non c’era miglior sostentamento che quello.  
Afferrò una pagnottina tonda, ricoperta di glassa biancastra. La sua distrazione durò solo al primo morso, quando si rese conto di aver dimenticato qualcosa, che ovviamente faticava a ricordare in quel momento.  
Era incredibile, dal suo punto di vista, come riuscisse a ricordarsi tutte le quindici cartine del suo videogioco preferito eppure si dimenticava di andare in bagno. Dedusse che fosse quello: masticò l’ultimo boccone del suo dolcetto e fece cadere la carta per terra, mentre usciva dalla sua stanza.  
Colori e musichetta lo seguivano a ogni passo, trasformando ogni corridoio in ambienti speciali. Quel giorno, Ignihyde gli fece vedere lande verdi di sconfinati prati con fiori di tutti i colori, e palme alte almeno cinque metri e mezzo. Bastò una mezza smorfia di lui perché le immagini cambiassero, diventando lo specchio di un lago brillante ai bordi del quale si alzavano montagne innevate. Sullo sfondo, anche una piccola e graziosa chiesetta, dei piccoli campi arati e un villaggio di montanari. Quello gli piaceva decisamente di più.  
Ma Idia non arrivò al secondo corridoio che sentì in lontananza un suono distinto, ben diverso da quelli a cui era abituato. Si bloccò di colpo, vinto da innumerevoli sentimenti negativi. Ignihyde tento di allungargli altri dolci e altre distrazioni, lo bersagliò delle immagini della sua Idol preferita e alzò il volume della canzone fino quasi a fargli male ai timpani – se ne avesse avuti ancora di umani.  
Però ormai era tardi, perché nell’animo fragilissimo di Idia s’era instillato il terrore vero, come quello che lo intrappolava davanti allo schermo quando guardava dei telefilm horror o qualcosa di simile. E lui adorava essere spaventato almeno quanto adorava essere intrattenuto.  
D’altronde, non aveva neanche un reale bisogno di andare in bagno.  
  
  
Jade si buttò di lato, ignorando il dolore alla spalla. Solo quando tornò sui propri piedi, dopo le tre giravolte e mezzo, si rese conto che l’osso era uscito dalla carne ed emergeva in un grumo di sangue e viscide strisce viola. Prese al volo una delle fiale nel proprio borsello – l’unica, per la precisione – e la bevve in un sorso. Immediatamente, la droga lo privò del senso di sofferenza, lasciando invece indietro una scarica di rabbia adrenalinica.  
Appena quella sentinella robot spuntò da dietro l’angolo, Jade l’assaltò e le puntò il coltello dritto nel collo tenero; spezzò e tagliò i legamenti e i fili principali, in modo che anche sparando non avesse una buona mira e i suoi piedi avessero una presa debole sul terreno. Si acquattò a terra quando quella si dimenò, ruotando un pugno che andò a deformare la parete di metallo al loro fianco, e subito si alzò di nuovo per colpirla un’ultima volta. Nelle sue lamiere, anche l’ultima delle sue armi si conficcò e lui rimase senza più nulla.  
Respirò profondamente, calmando ancora il battito del proprio cuore.  
Alzò gli occhi rapidamente, quando sentì un rumore provenire dalla direzione avanti a lui.  
Non ebbe neanche tempo di cercare il gemello, disperso durante lo scontro. Alzandosi a fatica, si gettò in una corsa che lo allontanò rapidamente da quel luogo. Cercò di fasciarsi quanto più in fretta possibile la ferita, per evitare di lasciare troppe tracce sul cammino, ma gli fu davvero difficile capire in che direzione dirigersi.  
Sapeva solo che Ignihyde non avrebbe fatto nulla per danneggiarsi all’interno, essendo molto fragile: quello che si aspettava, quindi, era che qualcuno lo inseguisse per ucciderlo, e non piogge di acido, non fuoco dalle pareti, non scosse elettriche improvvise.  
Ma gli occhi elettronici non lo lasciavano un solo secondo e questo poteva essere un problema, almeno finché non decise di entrare in un condotto di aerazione e strisciare in avanti nel buio, con i tre arti che ancora funzionavano. Nessun occhio lo poteva sentire in quei luoghi, e il suo limitato battito cardiaco nascondeva alla ricezione dei sentori la sua presenza. Doveva solo rimanere controllato.  
Si ritrovò a sbattere contro lo spigolo di un bivio, cercò di non imprecare e rovistò nelle tasche della propria giacca, alla ricerca della bussola che captava segnali elettronici, per avere un minimo di direzione. Non trovò nulla se non tessuto bucato.  
Era perso e solo, sul punto di morire dissanguato.  
Si mosse verso sinistra, attratto da quel poco di luce che vedeva sul fondo del tubo stretto.  
Sentendo anche il rumore di passi in avvicinamento, pensò stesse arrivando anche un’altra macchina. Si fermò subito, poco prima di sentire invece una voce molto simile a quelle umane.  
-Ma qui… non c’è nessuno.  
La sorpresa ebbe la meglio su di lui, per un solo istante, dopodiché riuscì di nuovo a calmarsi. Non voleva sapere come mai Idia Shroud si trovasse in quella zona di Ignihyde né il perché: si ritenne semplicemente molto fortunato.  
Strisciò ancora in avanti, fino ad arrivare quasi al portellone. Fu a quel punto che Idia lo sentì.  
Si affacciò alla bocca del condotto, con i suoi occhi gialli luminosi e un sorriso sghembo, che sembrava il ghigno beffardo della morte. Tuttavia, lui fu stranamente timoroso.  
-C-chi c’è qui?  
Guardò ancora, sporgendosi, ma Jade non sopportò la luce così abbagliante dei suoi occhi e cercò di proteggersi il volto dal fastidio, con il risultato che Idia non riuscì a vedere nulla.  
Allora, l’androide si piegò poi di lato, per forzare una delle braccia nel condotto, nella sua direzione. Un filo di voce appena udibile.  
-A-afferrami…  
Jade fu stranito da quel susseguirsi di eventi. Il fatto che nessun essere umano avesse mai affrontato direttamente Idia lo lasciava impreparato e senza strategia – ciononostante tutto si era aspettato tranne quell’atteggiamento così vicino alla cordialità.  
Nell’immediato, pensò fosse una trappola; subito dopo, pensò che fosse anche l’unico modo per avvicinarsi a lui il più possibile, e forse poter sfruttare quell’unica possibilità che il destino sembrava volergli concedere. Afferrò la mano di lui con i denti, lo sentì strillare e poi tirare di slancio, forte.  
Venne estratto dal condotto e fatto rotolare a terra. Idia si allontanò da lui nel buio, senza capire se avesse appena afferrato un ratto o altro. Jade provò ad alzarsi ma il suo corpo tremava, privo della giusta quantità di sangue, e non riuscì davvero a muoversi.  
Idia lo guardò ancora con gli occhi luminosi, con l’intera figura che rimaneva avvolta nell’oscurità.  
Bastò un secondo, appena Idia si rese conto che quello che colava dalla spalla di quello strano e voluminoso intruso era sangue vero, sparso un po’ ovunque, che l’intero ambiente si aprì di altre mille luci colorate, bamboline urlanti e animaletti tondi e colorati in modi assurdi. Ignihyde stava reagendo alle emozioni negative del suo padrone, tentando di compensare la mancanza di serotonina.  
Troppo stress, troppa fatica, troppa tensione.  
Idia rise e si sistemò i capelli dietro l’orecchio. Quando parlò a Jade, aveva acquisito sicurezza: il tono della sua voce non aveva niente di particolarmente affranto, anzi. Sembrava quasi un gioco.  
-Sei parecchio messo male, vedo.  
Jade registrò quelle parole esterrefatto. Cercò di alzarsi sui propri gomiti, con ben scarsi risultati; sputò sangue dalla bocca, in un conato che riconosceva come l’ultimo avvertimento del proprio corpo, prima del totale collasso.  
Idia non ebbe alcuna pietà. Si avvicinò a lui e gli sorrise.  
-Decisamente male.  
Al suo sorriso, sorrise anche Jade.  
-Sono state le tue macchine a tentare di uccidermi, Idia Shroud.  
-Ucciderti? Perché, se forse un intruso?  
-Precisamente.  
Si alzò ridendo come un folle. I suoi gesti e le sue espressioni avevano poca coerenza, erano tutte portate all’esasperazione, in un’altalena sempre più frenetica di emozioni.  
Lo guardò spiritato.  
-Ah, ah capisco. Certo, è ovvio. È abbastanza normale che abbiano cercato di fare fuori l’intruso, no? Chiunque sano di mente proteggerebbe la propria abitazione.  
Alcuni squilli gli fecero alzare la testa, proprio in tempo da fargli vedere uno di quei personaggi fittizi ridacchiare per le sue parole, complice. Gratificato, Idia si mosse e fece ondeggiare i propri capelli azzurri in ogni direzione. Bastò un cenno e tutto sparì di nuovo, rivelando le vere fattezze di quel luogo.  
Un lungo corridoio bianco, dalle pareti luccicanti.  
Idia calpestò la pozza di sangue nel quale Jade era riverso.  
-Mi sembri parecchio sofferente… o no?  
-Tu che dici? Non riconosci neppure un uomo che sta morendo?  
-Uomo? Sei un uomo?  
Un velo di sospetto colorò la sua voce e alcuni suoi d’ingranaggio parvero attivarsi, in luci sinistre e ferro che strideva anche all’interno dello stesso Idia.  
Tutta Ignihyde stava decidendo come codificare la natura di quell’essere, e attraverso gli occhi del suo capitano cercò informazioni più precise. Una struttura simile a quella dei suoi archivi di dati, eppure qualche differenza.  
Gli occhi di Idia uscirono letteralmente dalle orbite, allungandosi verso l’interlocutore.  
-Ma il tuo cuore non batte come quello di un uomo, e anche il tuo aspetto-  
I suoi occhi con colori diversi e le imperfezioni del suo viso – la sua dentatura stranamente aguzza. Idia aggrottò le sopracciglia, in un’espressione infantile.  
-Quei denti non sono certo quelli di un uomo!  
Jade continuò a mascherare i suoi intenti con un sorriso, perché gli sembrava la strategia di sopravvivenza migliore da adottare in quel momento. Evitò quindi di dirgli tutti i particolari della propria nascita, del proprio addestramento speciale e dei reali motivi per cui era lì in quel momento.  
Sorrise, cordiale.  
-Sono nato con predisposizioni genetiche particolari.  
-Quindi, diciamo che non sei un uomo nel senso letterale del termine.  
-Diciamo così.  
Idia sembrò piuttosto eccitato da questa cosa. Quel poco di sospetto che aveva colorato le sue parole svanì all’istante, sostituito invece da esaltazione sciocca e irriverente. Saltellò persino sul posto.  
-Un non-uomo che entra in Ignihyde! Accidenti, Ortho riderà di questa cosa! Non capitava da almeno-  
Si bloccò nel tentativo di afferrare una cosa nella sua mente e il suo sguardo si fece stranamente perso. Jade sospettò che gli fosse difficile l’attività del pensare, a quel punto, perché era chiaro il suo sforzo di quantificare il tempo in termini diversi da quelli di un essere umano ma diversi anche da quelli di una macchina.  
Idia Shroud non era nessuna delle due cose e per questo motivo lo inquietava molto.  
Ignihyde venne in aiuto del proprio capitano e colorò una porzione di parete di un bel rosa brillante, terminando tutto con un cestello di caramelle. Idia fu felice di indirizzare la propria attenzione su quello, dimentico all’improvviso di quello che desiderava ricordare.  
Quindi, si rivolse all’altro.  
-Vuoi? È molto buono! I dolci fanno bene alla salute!  
-Dolci?  
-Non dirmi che non hai mai mangiato dolci! Guarda qui-  
Si avvicinò di scatto e di scatto Jade provò a retrocedere, muovendo la spalla ancora dolorante. Si accasciò a terra: la droga che aveva preso prima stava cominciando a non fare più effetto.  
In qualche modo, alcune informazioni arrivarono anche a Idia, per quanto la sua reazione fosse quasi del tutto priva di empatia.  
-Ah, ho capito. Sei troppo debole per la ferita, vero? Certo, come gli uomini, non devi avere molto sangue in corpo. Beh, magari posso guarirti. Così dopo riesci a mangiare il mio dolce.  
Ridacchiò e lo afferrò per la caviglia, con la forza meccanica di un robot.  
Ancora quel sorriso inquietante, di denti sporchi di caramelle e succo.  
-Se mi mordi ancora ti lascio qui, eh!  
  
  
La carne mutilata reagì, avvolgendo l’arto di metallo come se fosse un’estensione propria. L’elettricità contenuta in quell’acciaio andò a stimolare i nervi, che mandarono segnali di puro dolore al sistema nervoso centrale – e Jade lanciò l’ennesimo ringhio contro il pomello che gli occupava la bocca e gli proteggeva i denti, mentre i ganci di quel piccolo tavolo da laboratorio limitavano i suoi movimenti.  
Idia avvicinò le due pinze tra di loro, guardandolo in modo disgustato.  
-Ancora poco e sarà tutto finito! Quindi, smettila di urlare!  
Abbassò la visiera sugli occhi, calò dall’alto un braccio meccanico che fece uno strano rumore sinistro, come se gli ingranaggi fossero pieni di polvere per colpa dell’usura. Il braccio bionico prese vita quando riuscì a essere sincronizzato con il resto del corpo e il cervello dell’ospite lo registrò come non estraneo. Diverso fumo dalle giunture, poi Jade si afflosciò come una lumaca, senza più forza.  
Idia alzò il braccio meccanico ed estrasse tutte le siringhe dal suo corpo provato, mentre il boccaglio rotolava via dalle sue labbra.  
-Sei un… sei un…  
L’uomo cercò di parlare con ben scarsi risultati, stralunato. La cosa che più gli fece orrore fu sentire Idia alzare il proprio braccio, sensibile come quello che gli aveva asportato, con la stessa brutalità di un bambino.  
-Ecco qua! Un braccio nuovo! Non è bellissimo? Funziona anche molto meglio di quello di prima, te lo garantisco! E non c’è bisogno di sangue!  
Guardò il suo corpo fragile e i suoi occhi si mossero, leggendo dati su forza ed energia, resistenza e debolezza. Notò anche un piccolo trauma al ginocchio, e i suoi capelli si arricciarono attorno a quella precisa parte del suo corpo, come fili semoventi.  
-Magari possiamo sostituire anche il resto…  
Jade ebbe un tremito che scosse anche la coscienza di lui, facendo tornare sul suo volto un sorriso tirato.  
-Per ora va bene così! Mi sembri già abbastanza affaticato! Ma dopo continuiamo!  
Gli occhi di Jade si riversarono all’indietro, mentre la sua mente riprendeva pian piano contatto con la realtà.  
Erano in un ambiente diverso, dove neppure le fantastiche immagini di Ignihyde li potevano raggiungere. Vedeva macchine diverse e ampolle giganti, nella cui acqua galleggiavano macchie scure di organismi ormai morti. Forse degli esperimenti lasciati a marcire, forse parti biologiche di altri esseri umani che una volta abitavano quella nave insieme al capitano.  
Jade lo vide di schiena, affaccendarsi presso un marchingegno spento con altre tre braccia e una sorta di forno aperto, con una bocca larga quanto le spalle di un uomo. Era allegro, senza la minima traccia di disagio in corpo.  
Lui invece era più che confuso da tutto quello. Cercò di capire meglio la situazione, fintanto che l’altro si mostrava tanto amichevole nei suoi confronti – con la speranza che non si mettesse a vivisezionarlo ancora e asportargli gli organi interni, solo per curiosità.  
-Ma tu… sei davvero Idia Shroud?  
-L’unico e solo, inimitabile! Colui che può governare tutta Ignihyde!  
-Quindi, quel Ortho di cui parlavi-?  
-Ah, è in ricarica! Dopo l’ultimo gioco, si è scaricato e ho dovuto lasciarlo a riposo. Sai, è piuttosto noioso giocare da solo!  
Si voltò a guardarlo di scatto, gli occhi spiritati.  
-Magari dopo posso giocare con te! Oh, sarebbe bellissimo!  
Jade trovò la forza di sorridere, benché ancora le forze non gli fossero tornate del tutto.  
Idia aveva un umore facile da manipolare, se maneggiato con le dovute precauzioni, e il suo addestramento non era mai stato solo per il fisico: Jade aveva imparato a sopportare qualsiasi cosa e far fronte a qualsiasi situazione, anche in punto di morte. Doveva carpirgli più informazioni possibili.  
-Giocherò volentieri con te, Idia-san. Però, prima vorrei chiederti qualcosa-  
-Eh? Farmi delle domande, ora? Non me le puoi fare durante la partita?  
-Durante la partita sarà impegnato a batterti, non potrò.  
-Uh, credi davvero di essere tanto bravo?  
Una smorfia e un ghigno.  
Idia alzò le mani in aria, e con lui tutte le macchine presenti – ribollì l’acqua stantia, sul fondo delle bacinelle, e si alzò qualche sfavillio dalle prese a muro. L’odore di muffa divenne bruciato.  
-Questa intera navicella è sotto il mio comando. Credi che qualcuno con due sole mani e due soli piedi possa in qualche modo sognare di battermi? Basta che mi impegni un poco e saprei fare l’impossibile!  
Jade sorrise ancora, affabile. Bastava accontentarlo in modi semplici, farlo sentire al sicuro: era letteralmente come un bambino viziato di fronte a un adulto, ed era assolutamente incredibile che fosse la stessa persona che aveva quasi del tutto sterminato la razza umana. Jade non provava la minima pietà per lui.  
-Come funzionano questi giochi?  
-Ah, è questo che vuoi sapere! Per te che sei un novellino, il più semplice! Noi saremo delle navicelle spaziali e dovremo abbattere quante più navi avversarie possibili, senza farci abbattere da meteoriti e razzi! Giochiamo seduti con dei comandi, non devi fare nulla!  
-Hai altri giochi?  
-Tutti quelli che voglio! Ignihyde è brava a suggerirmeli! Ogni tanto fa delle vere e proprie sfide impegnative, sono i miei giochi preferiti!  
Serrò i pugni e li scuoté, come faceva con i propri joystick.  
-Dove uccido umani!  
-Uccidi?  
Idia asserì, ormai coinvolto in quel discorso.  
-È come abbattere le torrette aliene! Basta che schiacci e BANG! Tutti morti!  
Jade aveva cominciato a formulare delle ipotesi sul funzionamento della navicella e su come funzionasse anche tutta la meccanica del gioco di cui tanto parlava Idia. C’erano ancora alcuni tasselli da riempire e ordinare, ma non era necessario alla sua strategia.  
Ottenuta un minimo di confidenza, Jade si permise di cambiare tono e di essere ancora più persuasivo e incisivo, con domande che si dovevano insinuarsi nella sua coscienza.  
-Idia Shroud, tu odi gli umani?  
-Nah, odio più le caramelle all’anice!  
-Allora perché li uccidi?  
-Perché? Ma per fare punti, è ovvio!  
-Lo sai che tu uccidi esseri umani vivi e veri? Come me.  
Jade capì di aver fatto la domanda giusta al momento giusto, perché Idia si fermò a processare le sue parole, prima di scuotere la testa.  
-Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando.  
L’uomo si mosse sul tavolino, mettendosi seduto.  
La luce dall’alto giocò con le ombre del suo viso e gli fece brillare l’occhio destro, per qualche istate. Idia ne ebbe timore ma, dopotutto, a lui piaceva molto anche il brivido, e per questa aspettativa di compiacimento non lo fermò affatto, mentre gli rivolgeva la domanda più insinuante di tutte.  
-Idia Shroud, tu chi sei?  
Stasi, perché Idia sapeva perfettamente chi fosse, ma aveva il sentore che quello che stava per dire non fosse affatto la risposta giusta.  
Non fu tuttavia abbastanza rapido a rispondere, perché il portellone d’ingresso si alzò di scatto e apparve una figuretta nera, con gli occhi gialli luminosi come fari.  
-Ortho!  
Jade ebbe giusto il tempo di rendersi conto della presenza di quell’androide che Ortho sparò il primo raggio laser nella sua direzione, colpendolo al petto. Jade boccheggiò, guardando il foro che lo passava da parte a parte.  
Idia reagì di slancio, concitato da tutti i sentimenti nuovi che stava provando.  
-Ortho, lui-  
Altro raggio, questa volta lo colpì in fronte.  
Il corpo di Jade si afflosciò definitivamente tra i ganci di quel tavolo, come una bambola rotta.  
Idia strillò di fronte a quel cadavere grottesco: nessuno dei corpi che colpiva nei suoi videogiochi diventava così brutto quando lo abbatteva. Ma la sua attenzione era tutta rivolta all’androide e non al morto.  
-Ortho, smettila! Mi stai spaventando!  
La piccola macchina svolazzò fino a piazzarsi davanti al cadavere dell’uomo e con un comando radio richiamò altri androidi di Ignihyde; la sua maschera si luminò a seconda del suono prodotto dalla sua bocca, in parole artificiali che sembravano lo stridio di due lame striscianti.  
-Obiettivo abbattuto. Pulizia necessaria.  
Quando si rivolse finalmente al capitano della nave, il suo aspetto divenne docile e la sua voce infantile, quasi fanciullesca.  
-Va tutto bene, nii-san! Ora sono pieno di energia! Ti va di giocare? Possiamo fare quello che vuoi!  
Idia catalizzò tutta la propria attenzione su di lui, senza più badare a nient’altro; non importava il coinvolgimento emotivo e fisico speso fino a quel momento, se doveva essere barattato con un dolore anche solo momentaneo. La sola presenza di Ortho era fonte di tranquillità per lui, in particolare di fronte a una situazione che il suo cervello stava cominciando a percepire come negativa o problematica, conflittuale – e l’assenza di conflitto aiutava a far attecchire meglio ogni altro ormone, poiché vi trovava meno resistenza.  
Era tutto solo un gioco, a seconda del suo gradimento andava bene oppure no.  
Abbracciò l’androide, pieno di parole dolci solo per lui.  
-Mi hai fatto spaventare molto, Ortho… tutto quel rumore…  
-Mi dispiace, nii-san! Non lo farò mai più!  
Si allontanarono ancora abbracciati, mentre le macchine spazzine entravano nel laboratorio biologico di Ignihyde e lo ripulivano del cadavere di Jade – quel luogo, dove Idia Shroud era stato creato dalle macchine e per le macchine, fu di nuovo sigillato.  
  
  
La serotonina abbassava, e in alcuni casi addirittura annullava, i danni cerebrali causati dallo stress e dallo sforzo. Gestire da solo un’intera nave della grandezza di Ignihyde comportava uno sforzo e uno stress sovraumani, che nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di sopportare – tuttavia, la nave stessa necessitava di una mente umana per funzionare alla perfezione, in quanto solo le menti umani ne valorizzavano l’efficienza ed erano in grado di gestire le sue funzionalità al meglio.  
Così, trecento anni prima, quando Ignihyde era stata costruita, venne elaborato dalle macchine un sistema per cui il sistema nervoso di Idia Shroud, ideatore e costruttore originario della nave sterminatrice, impiantato in un corpo bionico potesse emettere ordini e strategie attraverso e con il gioco, in un continuo flusso di piacere e felicità che funzionava come una droga allucinogena e potenziante, in grado di farlo vivere in eterno.  
  
  
Ignihyde non era programmata a intercettare o reagire ai suoi pensieri razionali – ubbidiva solo alla quantità di stress nel suo cervello e alle strategie messe in atto sul campo di battaglia così come nel gioco, quando la mente di Idia era impegnata in tattiche di movimento e attacco. Quindi, quando Idia cominciò a fare lo sforzo di pensare, l’unica cosa che Ignihyde potesse fare era provvedere a fornirgli la quantità di zucchero necessaria e non altro.  
La sua stanza personale era piena di bicchieroni di carta vuoti, profumati ancora di zucchero. I suoi occhi spenti fissavano un ometto su una macchinina giocattolo che sfrecciava su curve di arcobaleno, prendendo stelline e acquisendo velocità o poteri speciali. Accanto a lui svolazzava Ortho, seduto a mezz’aria a gambe incrociate.  
Capitò che guardasse anche le sue ginocchia, fatte di bulloni e legamenti in filo di rame. Ricordò un altro ginocchio che aveva adocchiato di recente – non si ricordava esattamente quando e la stessa immagine era perlopiù diventata una sensazione labile, così come anche tutte le parole che aveva raccolto in quell’incontro.  
Nell’agire, prese una piccola scorciatoia. D’altronde, questionare sull’identità altrui era molto più semplice che farlo sulla propria: ancora meno coinvolgimento, ancora meno responsabilità.  
-Chi sei tu, Ortho?  
Il piccolo androide sorrise sotto la propria maschera di ferro.  
-Sono tuo fratello, nii-san! Ortho Shroud!  
-Ma, Ortho! Le macchine non sono legate a sentimenti di parentela!  
Ridacchiò appena, muovendo anche le spalle sottili.  
Tuttavia, il piccolo androide non gli diede corda e anzi sembrò simulare un’espressione malinconica e triste, persino il tono della sua voce si fece un poco meno acuto. Riportò a galla emozioni dal fondo dell’animo di lui, non immagini precise – perché l’odio e il rancore erano un perfetto peso per giustificare il sadismo usato.  
-Quando eravamo ancora vivi, gli umani mi hanno ucciso. Ricordi? È per questo che Ignihyde è stata costruita da te. Per dare una casa a tutti coloro che sono stati uccisi dagli umani e trasformati in robot!  
-Oh…  
Idia pensava di ricordare, assieme a molti altri ricordi confusi. Non poteva sapere di avere dei danni al cervello, causati dall’operazione rischiosa che lui stesso aveva eseguito sul proprio corpo, e che i ricordi non erano per nulla precisi e veritieri.  
Però, ricordò sale immense e interi locali vuoti. Aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
-Però ci siamo solo noi.  
-Solo noi siamo degni di vivere in Ignihyde! Tutti gli umani uccidono, e noi non vogliamo esseri umani che uccidono!  
-Hai ragione, Ortho!  
-Gli esseri umani ci fanno soffrire!  
Neppure la palese contraddittorietà lo fermò  
Solo un altro pensiero intrusivo, benché stesse ridendo con i suoi denti storti.  
-Ma, Ortho…  
E quella volta mostrò un poco di coraggio e seguì quella sola domanda che non lo aveva ancora lasciato.  
-Cosa sono io?  
Ortho fu velocissimo a rispondere, forse un po’ troppo.  
Agitò le mani in aria, in un segno di felicità palese, e abbondò di complimenti per lui.  
-Idia Shroud! Il capitano di Ignihyde! Il più bravo e brillante inventore di questo mondo!  
-Se non sono un uomo, cosa sono?  
-Sei Idia Shroud!  
Lo guardò più attentamente, e qualcosa dovette per forza scattare dentro di lui perché tutta Ignihyde, Ortho compreso, registrò il suo stato alterato emotivo.  
La schermata del gioco già fermo divenne l’immagine di un ristorante di ramen e dal nulla uscì un tavolo basso, una ciotola con brodo fumante e delle bacchette. Esattamente quello che Idia voleva.  
-Sicuro di non volere qualcosa? Io sto morendo di fame!  
-Ortho, tu sei un androide, non mangi.  
La sua replica era stata dettata dalla casualità, eppure fece nascere altre impressioni.  
Ogni volta che Ortho si mostrava, Idia lo trovava sempre più umano, e la cosa cominciava a spaventarlo un po’. Cercò di dissimulare, in modo molto goffo.  
-Eppure, ho una bocca! Me l’hai fatta tu, ricordi? Perché eri stufo di essere l’unico a sentire i sapori! Così come i miei occhi, perché eri stufo di essere l’unico a vedere i colori!  
-Sei sempre così saggio, Ortho.  
-Mai quanto te! Io ho imparato tutto da quello che tu stesso mi hai insegnato!  
Idia guardò il proprio ramen e le proprie bacchette, con diversi pensieri in testa.  
Ignihyde gli allungò anche un piccolo mochi con marmellata ai fagioli rossi, che lui afferrò subito e mangiò. Masticò lento, però, domandandosi qualcosa di ancora più semplice: come mai anche lui avesse una bocca, come mai anche lui avesse degli occhi, come mai avesse delle mani.  
La nave, e Ortho, registrarono la sua nausea.  
-Che succede, nii-san?  
-Non mi piace più. Vorrei qualcosa di diverso.  
Lasciò cadere il mochi mangiato a metà quando apparve un contenitore molto profondo delle sue caramelle preferite – Ortho sorrideva ancora, gioviale.  
-Questo sicuramente è buono, adatto ai tuoi gusti!  
Idia mangiò anche quelle caramelle, e il suo senso di disagio non sparì affatto, anzi.  
Nonostante il suo cervello ricevesse impulsi positivi e il suo stomaco artificiale fosse soddisfatto, parte della sua mente elaborava quelle stesse emozioni come estranianti e false. Almeno, per qualche significativo secondo: poi tornò a sorridere e tutto fu come prima.  
  
  
Vedeva e percepiva ogni cosa, perché in quel momento aveva più di duecento occhi.  
Idia mosse diversi droni in avanti, per spianare la strada e togliere il grosso del numero nemico, mentre altri rimanevano ai lati e altri ancora alla fine, per terminare il lavoro rimasto, se mai ce ne fosse stato.  
Il suo bersaglio aveva un cuore palpitante, per mezzo del quale lui poteva individuarlo e quindi distruggerlo; d’altronde, colpire un umano al cuore era molto più efficace e distruttivo che colpirlo alla gamba o alle spalle, mentre sintonizzare la mira sul cervello poteva essere pericoloso, dacché la stessa Ignihyde funzionava per impulsi cerebrali.  
Ma Idia si stava annoiando, perché il gioco non era particolarmente avvincente e quella volta la nave gli aveva fornito una missione poco stimolante. Un insediamento di una ventina di famiglie, in riva a un grande lago, con piccole case leggere e tetti di paglia – qualcuno aveva persino tentato di scappare a nuoto, pensando di essere più veloci e più furbi dei suoi droni.  
Tutto così banale, già visto.  
Un drone fu abbattuto da un uccello e delle strane lance esplosive. Idia non li aveva mai visti utilizzare qualcosa di tecnologico, prima d’allora, e forse aveva sbloccato in qualche modo un livello superiore di difficoltà. Anche un secondo drone fu abbattuto, e un terzo. Il suo laser non venne attivato, perché il cuore di quegli uomini non sembrava pompare come quello di tutti gli altri, e per la sua sorpresa altri droni furono abbattuti.  
Idia si irritò; prese uno a uno quegli uomini e li portò in alto, lasciandoli cadere nel vuoto per diversi metri fino a farli sfracellare al suolo. Spezzò la schiena degli uccelli con dei massi e ruppe ognuna delle loro armi rimaste.  
Poi, un paio di occhi captò un oggetto strano, che valse la pena di un po’ più di attenzione. Idia piegò uno dei droni verso terra, in mezzo alla confusione generale, e dovette spostare un cesto che ne copriva metà.  
Vide quello che era a tutti gli effetti un animale di pezza, con delle piccole pietre lucenti al posto degli occhi. Lo raccolse con delle sottili sporgenze di metallo freddo e lo portò alla base, ancora pieno di curiosità.  
Nel frattempo, Idia aveva totalizzato un quantitativo di duecentosettanta due punti netti.  
  
  
Idia fissava ancora quel piccolo animale di pezza, messo per terra davanti ai cuscini dov’era seduto. Le schermate del gioco erano sparite tutte, ma si era alzata una musichetta leggera e rilassante, quasi delicata. Si poteva vedere l’animazione di alcuni coniglietti che giocavano a baseball con alcuni gattini – i gattini gli piacevano tanto.  
Provò a toccarlo con la punta dell’indice, come aveva fatto in precedenza, ma neanche quella volta ci fu una reazione insolita. Era molto più che perplesso, anche a fronte dei venti sacchetti di patatine che aveva mangiato.  
La sua dichiarazione d’intenti fu così improvvisa e sorprendente che neppure Ignihyde era riuscita a captare il suo cambio d’umore.  
-Voglio uscire.  
Ortho dovette fargli ripetere quanto detto, per essere sicuro che non fosse solo un borbottio.  
-Nii-san?  
-Voglio uscire, Ortho.  
Il piccolo androide svolazzò in aria e fece una capriola; avvicinandosi alla parete della piccola stanza, allungò la mano verso un’apertura dove erano già stati disposti dei joystick speciali.  
-Ti stai forse annoiando, è così? Non ti preoccupare, noi possiamo-  
Ma Ignihyde captò l’umore di Idia e registrò le sue emozioni negative.  
Per questo motivo, Ortho si rivolse di nuovo a lui con un tono di voce cambiato, più familiare e accomodante, quasi tenero – se non fosse stato che, tutto quello, era un artifizio preciso in ogni dettaglio.  
-Nii-san…  
Idia sospirò e si rannicchiò su se stesso, raccogliendo le lunghe gambe al petto.  
Ridacchiò, cercando di esorcizzare un poco del proprio disagio.  
-Mi ricordo che una volta, tanto tempo fa, eri tu che insistevi perché uscissimo.  
-Questo prima che gli esseri umani diventassero cattivi! Non te lo ricordi? Ci hanno fatto male!  
-Anche se esco, posso sempre rientrare. E poi nessuno può più farmi del male, no? Ormai io sono-  
Si interruppe, perché la sua mente ormai non conosceva più le parole giuste per descrivere quello che era e quello che era stato. Perdere la propria identità, d’altronde, era un trauma anche per lui.  
Sorrise e alzò la propria mano nel vuoto, per farla vedere anche all’altro.  
-Io non posso morire più, né sentire dolore fisico.  
Ignihyde tentò ancora una volta di far leva sul suo senso di colpa e sul suo senso di affetto, attraverso le parole di Ortho.  
-Nii-san, là fuori non c’è niente che possa piacerti! È tutto così-  
Qualcosa però andò storto, un vecchio bug che la nave non era riuscita a debellare neppure con la pulizia del server o l’installazione di un antivirus. La vecchia personalità che in origine Idia stesso aveva impiantato nel fratello androide riemerse, riadattando le parole a un affetto davvero sincero.  
-No! No nii-san, devi uscire! Esci ora! Fallo per-  
Idia lo riconobbe subito, nel tono e persino nelle espressioni del suo viso, perché Ignihyde non fu abbastanza svelta a fermarlo. Alzò lo sguardo su di lui, proprio quando i suoi occhi si erano appannati e la sua figura era in stasi, ferma in un momento di aggiornamento rapido. Tentò di chiamarlo.  
-Ortho?  
La nuova coscienza dell’androide tornò alla normalità, approfittando del momento per calcare ancora sulla sua angoscia.  
-Ah! Vedi cosa succede a parlare di esseri umani? Vado in corto circuito! Non sono più in me!  
Idia si strinse alle proprie ginocchia e nascose il viso in quelle, pensando rapido.  
Il suo malumore non cambiò, lasciando quindi impreparato l’androide.  
-Allora, forse…  
Sorrise, incerto e a disagio.  
-Dovresti spegnerti, Ortho.  
-Nii-san? Non puoi dire s-  
Gli occhi del capitano di Ignihyde si illuminarono e la sua capigliatura prese vita, in un’elettricità statica che mandò scintille minacciose.  
Impartì l’ordine assoluto, come era abituato a impartirlo a qualsiasi altro androide – e la nave ritenne meno rischioso accontentarlo piuttosto che forzare ancora i suoi sentimenti.  
-Spegniti.  
Ortho si spense, rimanendo a galleggiare nell’aria senza più anima.  
Il suo umore peggiorò all’improvviso tantissimo, perché quell’immagine fece da collegamento ad altre sopite nella sua memoria nonostante la quantità di felicità e di stimolazioni con cui si era drogato per anni. Cominciò a tremare.  
-Mi d-dispiace, io non-  
Cominciò anche a piangere in modo non troppo silenzioso, ignorando tutto quello che aveva attorno. Dalla musica altissima, alle immagini piacenti, al cibo offerto da Ignihyde.  
-Non odiarmi, per favore! Non odiarmi! Non odiarmi!  
Si strinse ancora alle proprie ginocchia, e un poco della sua tristezza si trasformò in frustrazione, si trasformò in irritazione – perché no abituato a provare emozioni negative, le rifiutava e le esorcizzava con la rabbia, persino nei confronti della creatura androide più significativa per lui.  
Idia era davvero una cosa semplice, schiava di un egocentrismo tiranno che non aveva pietà per nessuno.  
-Ti proibisco di odiarmi.  
  
  
Idia camminò per corridoi lunghi e intere aree vuote, in cui si sentiva soltanto un rimbombo stanco delle pale del sistema di aerazioni, e quel sottile sfrigolio elettrico che attraversava i muri da una parte all’altra. Ignihyde accese le luci al suo passaggio, ogni tanto offrendogli una bibita o qualche dolce da mangiare.  
Idia passò davanti il condotto dove aveva trovato Jade, ma niente lo fermò – neanche l’ombra di un ricordo.  
Arrivò a un condotto dalla forma cilindrica, che attraverso un ingresso poi portava in alto e quindi fuori, all’esterno.  
Si guardò indietro, sul punto di richiamare Ortho. La nave lesse la sua incertezza e rimase in attesa di una risoluzione che conosceva già, almeno lei memore di altri tre tentativi uguali a quello. Eppure, non ebbe neppure i mezzi per ribellarsi al volere distruttivo del proprio padrone: Idia si voltò verso l’ascensore ad aria e vi entrò, senza più tergiversare. Volle chiudere gli occhi, perché le giostre adrenaliniche non gli erano mai piaciute, e si rese conto dopo pochi istanti di sentire del vento tra i capelli lunghi.  
L’esterno era strano. Privo di colori abbaglianti e con un rumore fastidioso di cose che andavano in frantumi ripetutamente, ingranaggi poco oliati; quando alzò lo sguardo al cielo vide un sole con una sola tonalità di giallo.  
L’orizzonte era molto più sconfinato di quanto fossero mai state le immagini che era abituato a vedere, un odore molto più basico e secco, sospinto dal vento forte. Un deserto di rocce e di colline basse.  
Si rannicchiò sulla superficie del tetto della nave, prima di infilare i propri lunghi capelli nelle fessure tra le assi di ferro e dare il proprio ordine: la nave si fermò in pochi minuti, tutto fu di nuovo silenzio.  
Risalì dall’interno di Ignihyde un piccolo carro elettronico, pronto per il suo utilizzo. Idia vi salì con una certa fatica, reggendosi al manubrio con braccia tremanti, mentre i suoi capelli entravano nel pannello di controllo e lo azionavano manualmente. Scese lungo il fianco della nave e atterrò con grazia sul terreno, dove il vento non correva tanto veloce e c’era un silenzio quasi assoluto.  
Idia si sollevò fino a raggiungere la posizione retta e poi partì.  
Solo molta polvere di terra e sabbia, perché tutto ciò che c’era una volta lo aveva distrutto proprio lui. C’erano tracce di un sentiero antico, ormai in disuso, e una fila di pietre che ne delimitava il confine. Idia seguì quel sentiero per un tempo che non seppe quantificare, ma che in termini di distanza rese Ignihyde quasi piccola alla vista, dietro di lui.  
Poi si fermò di fronte alla cava in un precipizio, fissando delle colonne cubiche perfettamente levigate, disposte a cerchio e attorno a un altare, degli archi sbilenchi su cui si arrampicava dell’edera. Tracce di uomini, in quelle che riconosceva essere delle lapidi sopra cumuli di tombe.  
Manovrò il suo piccolo carro elettronico e scese, con discrezione.  
Il suo disagio si manifestò nel bisogno della sete, che non poté venire soddisfatto. Così, la sua frustrazione crebbe senza freno. Lo stress lo rese debole e furioso, andò di proposito contro una di quelle colonne per distruggerla e farla cadere, assieme a tutto l’arco che reggeva – fu contento solo di vedere i detriti alzare polvere bianca, in un lamento basso e indifeso. Come tutto quello, però, non alleviasse nulla del suo disagio, era qualcosa che continuava a porgli domande.  
Decise che era stufo anche del carro elettronico e lo spense, scese e proseguì da solo, seguendo una fila di colonne con volti abbozzati, artigli ai lati. Infine, arrivò di fronte a una statua alta, il Dio a cui era dedicato quel tempio complesso: un ragazzo con una corona e uno scettro di cuori, un mantello lunghissimo e lo sguardo severo.  
-Riddle…  
Lo riconobbe, dopo tutto quel tempo, e cadde sulle proprie ginocchia.  
  
  
Ortho non aveva mai mentito nel dirgli che Ignihyde era nata per un sentimento di vendetta, Idia lo sapeva benissimo. Ma Ortho, come Ignihyde stessa, avevano trasformato quel suo istinto primordiale di rabbia rendendolo privo di ogni connotazione psicologica, così puro nelle sue implicazioni da diventare dogma assoluto. Perché la macchina, a differenza dell’uomo, conosceva solo due modalità di funzione, e non sapeva giudicare in termini morali nulla, neppure la propria radicalizzazione.  
Un Dio, invece, sì.  
Il Dio degli uomini, il suo Dio, invece, lo sapeva fare benissimo: quello era il senso della fede e il senso del vero potere.  
Lui riprese coscienza dopo diversi minuti a rotolare sulle pietre lisce e bianche, bava alla bocca per astinenza da felicità. Tremava, chiamando il nome di quella che fu anche la sua divinità, nella speranza di avere un briciolo di sollievo. Persino il suo corpo meccanico si era dovuto piegare a esigente puramente mentali, causa della sua debolezza.  
Idia non si ricordava ormai molto, ma sapeva che tutto quello era molto più vero di tutti i suoi giochi e dei suoi punteggi, quella felicità ovattata in cui era stato immerso per secoli e secoli. Come la sua fragilità, anche la sua natura di uomo – di quello stesso genere e di quella stessa razza che stava cercando di eliminare dalla faccia di quella terra.  
Lui era Idia Shroud, l’ultimo scienziato.  
Lui era ed esisteva, per quello sentiva così tanto dolore. Era terribile: iniziò a piangere così forte da non sentire né percepire più niente.  
E sobbalzò quando vide una figuretta al suo fianco, che svolazzava nel vuoto e che lo chiamava ripetutamente.  
-Nii-san.  
Occhi allucinati.  
-Sei Ortho?  
L’androide asserì, così lui chiese di nuovo.  
-Sei… quello vero?  
L’androide asserì di nuovo. Non aveva più la propria maschera e si poteva vedere la linea storta della sua bocca, uguale a quella che aveva avuto da vivo, e la cui vista aveva cominciato ben presto a fare orrore a Idia. In quel momento, a ogni parola da lui pronunciata, Idia tremava di nuovo.  
-Ignihyde è stata distrutta. C’era un altro intruso al suo interno, che è riuscito a raggiungere la sala motori e il cervello centrale del meccanismo.  
-Un altro?  
-Come quello di due giorni fa.  
Due giorni soli erano passati, allora, da quando aveva ucciso quella persona.  
Alzò lo sguardo al cielo, notando una striscia di fumo nero che saliva dal terreno. Ortho doveva aver seguito le tracce del carro, quando si era liberato del comando del nuovo sé per tornare alla sua versione primitiva, nella speranza di ritrovarlo ancora.  
Riuscì in qualche modo ad alzarsi a sedere.  
-Va bene così. Noi…  
Deglutì, rendendosi conto che aveva cominciato di nuovo a piangere. Paradossale come desiderasse morire, in quel momento, quasi fosse l’unico modo per far finire tutto quello – e non poteva farlo, dacché immortale.  
Era bastato davvero così poco per distruggere tutto, perché quella era la forza labile di un sistema senz’anima e senza nessun tipo di Dio, secoli di dominanza vanificati per un dubbio e una paura, per un poco di coscienza in più.  
-Cos’ho fatto, Ortho?  
Si rannicchiò contro il fratello, singhiozzando e tremando. Non andava affatto tutto bene, ma almeno poteva ricominciare a vivere, partendo proprio da tutto il proprio dolore.  
Cominciò a piovere: anche il cielo si commosse del pianto dello sterminatore di uomini.  



End file.
